


The Children of Time

by Aleana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleana/pseuds/Aleana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Time Lord looks into the heart of the TARDIS, they become like gods; but, even Time Lords have their own gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Although I would LOVE to become a writer for doctor who, sadly I am not. This is just a story of my own, with some of their characters, and some of my own thrown in there as well. Oh the joy it would be for any of the writers, directors, or even the actors to read this; my heart would melt.
> 
> If I make any mistakes, grammatical or of Whoverse knowledge, please inform me. I am only human and error too. Feel free to critic, leave feedback, discuss, encourage, and suggest ideas. This is a work in progress, and one of which that I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I have tried my best to give The Doctor as much ambiguity as possible, in his lifetime, timeline, and regeneration. I want this story to almost be able to be placed at any future moment, and still be able to make sense. Or at least that is my hope. That way, it is up to you, as the reader, to decide whom you see.
> 
> I do not own Doctor Who or any characters. These are all property of BBC, just as is too many hours of my life.

  


~

_“If a Time Lord would look into the heart of the TARDIS, he would become a god.” ~The Doctor_

_~_  


Time and space is anything but linear. It can travel in all different directions, in parts, or in whole. It is forever changing, and splitting off into infinite realities with infinite outcomes. One decision can change the entire existence for everyone and everything. One mistake can ruin everything forever.

Gallifrey is anything but ordinary. The population believed themselves to be high and mighty, never falling. Time Lords played with the strings of time, tugging at the outcomes of choices, changing and deciding what could, or should be. But, even a Time Lord could make mistakes.

Children born of Gallifrey, children born with a spark so strong, were searched for. No, they did not become the Time Lords. They did look into the Time Vortex, but most of them went mad. It was not their fate to live in this time, or any. They _were_ the essence of time, made of it. Time fed off of them. These children would be sent to the void, to live outside of time, to see all of it, to hear all of it.

These children were the gods of Gallifrey. These children were referred to the Children of Time, or the Void Children. Although it was fated that they survived in the void, no one really knew if they lived or died. Once they were sent there, they became nothing more than a legend, nothing more than hope. Eons would pass, and these children would no longer be sent to the void, but the stories of this barbaric past would be held in history as rumor and tall tales.


	2. The Darkest of Days

He was alone again, in the quietness that drove him crazy. There was no one there to keep him company, no one there to ground him. Even the old image of River that he used to hold close to him was long gone. Vowing not to destroy another life, The Doctor made the decision to travel alone. It was a lonely life, but it was one he was destined to live. There was little choice as to his life. There were times that he had said enough, only to have others cry for help and pull him right back to his old self.

The air in the TARDIS was chilled, as if the place was void of life. There used to be laughter, excitement, and adventure. Now there was just an empty shell, filled with gadgets, and controls, and things that did not matter. The metal grates under The Doctor’s feet were in need of repair, as was the TARDIS. The Doctor didn’t maintain it well. The last person who really had a good look to do any maintenance on it was Jack. That felt as if it was lifetimes ago. Then again, it was lifetimes, in a way.

“Old friend.” The Doctor’s raspy voice rang deep as his hand caressed over the panels, just lightly grazing the buttons. “Maybe it’s about time we try to retire again.” He always had talked to ‘her’, The TARDIS. She was a creature too, alive, breathing, grown… But she was also a machine too.

The TARDIS wasn’t the only machine life forms among the stars. There were hundreds, thousands of different species. The Doctor had met many, and he believed himself to meet all of them. His last companion, it was too hard to even think of her end… It was just the same as ever, a Dalek. The Daleks were always the ones to cause the most pain to the doctor. There were very few creatures he hated, but they were one of them. If he had a chance to try to rid of them again, he would. Every time, however, his efforts seem fruitless. He couldn’t handle losing any more lives because of his choices, because of his desire to have companionship.

“Well, old girl. Take me somewhere that we can rest. Maybe we can find another banana grove. Or stick around long enough to create a new one.” The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the control panel, some clicked, some beeped, and one even honked. The spinner, the one that controlled the time and direction, The Doctor put his palm to it and gave it a spin with as much force as he could. He was letting it up to the box to decide where they would go, where it would stop for their destination. After all, she hadn’t failed him yet.

A breeze moved the tails of The Doctor’s coat, and traveled up his back, causing him to shiver. “Well, this is odd. Why is there a breeze? Did I leave a door open?” As quickly as The Doctor turned to look, the TARDIS jolted violently, making an angry grinding noise. Booms echoed through the rooms and halls of items falling. The lights flickered, darkened, flickered, and then went dark.

“I can’t see.” A very soft, feminine voice echoed eerily through the cabin. “Please, I can’t see. I can’t breath!” She repeated. Her voice almost sounded transparent, recorded, and yet frantic. It didn’t sound as if it came from any one place in the cabin, but from the wind itself.

“Who are you?” The Doctor yelled out. He was angry, very cross, but also curious. He hated when people just popped in, uninvited, and without actually coming through the door. It was an intrusion. The curious side of him wondered who she was, what she was, and how she even got here. The Doctor’s mind started whirling with all sorts of ideas and notions. The first, however, was to grab a control from the panel, and click it towards the walls. Faint balls of dim, orange emergency lights surrounded the outer ceiling and floor of the TARDIS against the walls. It wasn’t much, but it was just enough to get a better look.

“Where are you?” The Doctor ran around the console, looking for where the intruder was hiding. Metal stomps came from the grates as The Doctor ran down the stairs to the lower level to see if she was down there. He didn’t see anything at all, no one. “Answer me! Where are you?” He yelled, this time with anger backing his voice. “I am The Doctor, and you _will_ answer me!” Silence.

The breeze that intruded the TARDIS was no longer there. The airflow stilled, and all the lights flickered back on. The TARDIS began to reboot, loading everything and powering its life force back up from where it had retracted to its heart.

“What?” The Doctor’s confusion was directed more at himself than to anyone else, as there was no one to listen, except for his trusty blue box. “What? This is new.” He talked to himself while trying to understand what he just witnessed.

Grabbing the railing of the stairs, The Doctor hopped up, two steps at a time, and went back to the console in the center. “Who are you? How did you disable the TARDIS?” His voice was a mumble and echoed of deep thought. It wasn’t often that he saw something completely new, that something was completely shocking to him.

After reaching into his coat pocket, The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the console and turned it on. A whirling noise came out from it, but the screwdriver sparked. “What?!” He adjusted the dials on the screwdriver, and then tried again, only to have the same spark after a few short spurts of whirling noises. The light on the tip flickered. “Something isn’t right. Something is really, really wrong.” And yet, a huge smile crossed his face.

“Analyze the surroundings and the air contents.” The Doctor told the TARDIS while he pressed a few buttons. He pocketed his screwdriver back into his coat.

The screen flashed with all sorts of numbers and symbols from various languages, analyzing the air. The TARDIS took an exceptionally long time to ‘think’ and analyze what was there.

“Analysis Complete” flashed on the screen, then switched to the results.

> **Species: Unknown  
>  Origin: Unknown**
> 
> **Molecular Structure: Unidentifiable**

     “Oh, this is BRILLIANT!” The Doctor shouted with excitement. “Oh, you beautiful creature, not many creatures can fool the TARDIS! You are magnificent!” And yet, she wasn’t in the TARDIS, but she was somewhere. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver one more time and this time it no longer sparked when he pointed it at the console. He took in the data to his screwdriver so he could try to track the origin of the message.

     The screwdriver whirled quietly, and as The Doctor moved around the cabin, it got louder as he got closer to the door. Where had they even crashed? He didn’t even know where they were. “Oh, this is bloody brilliant!” It had been a long time since something had excited him. After quickly opening the door and running halfway out, the Doctor paused to take a look back inside the TARDIS. “Well, old girl, it looks like I’m going on one more adventure.”


End file.
